


Something Reckless

by gimmefire



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monaco, Felipe's apartment. A party. Wine. <i>"D'you think they'd even notice if we were gone for a bit?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> Beta love to [mackem](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mackem).

Felipe slides the balcony door closed behind him, exhaling through pursed lips. He closes his slightly glassy eyes for a moment as he takes the time to appreciate the cool night breeze and the chatter behind him being reduced to a muffled murmur. When he opens his eyes, he finds them settling on the other figure on the balcony as it nods at him.

"You alright?"

Felipe gestures vaguely over his shoulder, meandering closer. "Is just the noise, you know?"

Rob snorts, grinning. "It's your music, mate."

Felipe blinks at him, nonplussed, for a long moment. "No, I mean is--"

"I know what you meant, daft git," Rob laughs, looping an arm around Felipe's neck. "Come here."

Felipe makes a small noise of not-particularly-heartfelt protest, holding his half-full wine glass away from his body - and, more importantly, his nice clothes - as Rob pulls him into a one-armed hug. His cheeks are pink and warmed by the wine; Felipe feels as much when one of those cheeks presses against the side of his head.

"You've no idea how much I wanna kiss your neck right now," Rob murmurs with a slight slur, lips tauntingly close to Felipe's ear, and Felipe's scalp prickles. He feels Rob inhale, exhale, breath tumbling over his neck and making his stomach swoop in sudden, instinctive anticipation.

"Maybe you should," he replies softly before he can think, before he can hold his tongue. He only distantly hears the noise from the party, and a thrill snakes up his spine at the thought of someone glancing over and seeing them through the balcony doors, making him shiver lightly.

A moment passes seemingly suspended in time, his focus narrowed to body heat and the scent of cigarettes and wine and a touch that makes his skin light up. "Oh yeah?," Rob murmurs - purrs, almost - low in his throat and hungry. Felipe turns his head slightly towards the other man, taunting the both of them, before he manages to pull himself away. Catching Rob's devilish smile as he turns, heat rushes into his cheeks. He moves to lean on the balcony railing and downs the remainder of his wine, hoping it'll make him do something reckless tonight.

He sets his glass down a little way away from his feet - Raffa wouldn't be too impressed if he were to be the one person to break one of their glasses that night - and when he rises again, Rob is at his side, resting against the railing, three-quarters empty glass cupped loosely in his hand and thumb rubbing at the lip. He's not close enough for Felipe to feel that body heat anymore, but the lazy sidelong glance he casts Felipe's way has enough heat to start a fire.

There are only two people in the world that make his stomach do backflips like this; the other is alarmingly, thrillingly close by, nothing but panes of glass between them. Rob and Raffaela take equal space in his heart and without either of them he would not truly be himself. They are also wholly separate.

He hears her voice amidst the clamour of Portuguese, scattered English and bassy, upbeat music behind him. He hears her voice and sees Rob's grey-blue eyes. He hears her laugh and sees Rob smile.

They are wholly separate.

But still, here in Raffa's territory, he finds himself shifting closer to his lover, until their arms press together. Body heat again.

He finds himself unable to resist the pull, the burn that just being close to Rob can set off in the pit of his stomach. He's even less able to resist when Rob leans closer and says in a low, faintly slurred murmur, "D'you think they'd even notice if we were gone for a bit?"

"Gone?," Felipe responds with a curious look.

Rob leans even closer, there's that wine-and-cigarettes scent again - "Out of sight."

Felipe blinks - is Rob suggesting they abseil down to the next balcony? - and looks at Rob dubiously.

Rob grins again, heavy-lidded eyes sparkling, and slopes up, sauntering past the sun loungers, back to the covered area of the balcony - to the section of wall beside the sliding doors. He turns almost elegantly on his heel, allowing himself to fall backwards, back thudding against the cool concrete. Glass dangling from his fingertips, his head rolls back to rest against the wall - Felipe subconsciously notes the quiver of his hair as it made its impact - and he regards Felipe from afar, languid heat in his eyes and a devastating smirk on his wine-kissed lips. And he waits.

And Felipe's eyes widen.

The very moment Felipe catches on and his heart skips a beat in shock, he feels as though a hundred eyes are watching him from within his apartment. A panicked glance across to his oblivious guests confirms the notion as ridiculous, and his gaze skitters away, to the floor, balcony railing, out across the glittering lights of the harbour, the floor again and, eventually, swinging cautiously back to Rob. The other man's smirk becomes an almost knowing smile. Confident. He says nothing and he waits.

Felipe swallows, eyes still wide; a rabbit caught in headlights. His heart thrums in his chest, a rhythm of thrilling danger, a rhythm for his lover. He steals another glance at his guests. None of them are looking his way. Rob's voice draws his gaze.

"S'alright," Rob assures. "But the longer you hang about, the more likely it is we'll get caught."

_Caught._ Felipe's stomach does a huge backflip at that, enough to make him sway slightly on the spot, and he may have even let out a squeak.

Steeling himself for a good performance, Felipe nonchalantly half-turns, leaning against the railing and peering down at the Monegasque night. He lets his hand trail along the cool metal as he meanders towards the thick hedge that flanks the balcony, gaze steadfastly elsewhere.

"That's subtle," Rob drawls behind him, and Felipe bites back a grin as he lingers, drawing his journey out, just to make sure. One fleeting glance to the doors tells him he's still safe, and he brushes the leaves with his fingertips on his way. Felipe's heart thuds forcefully away, and his pace is not so slow this time; caught in Rob's gaze, he eliminates the space between them in a few hurried steps, turning not-quite-as-elegantly on his heel and edging backwards for the last few feet in a way that draws a soft laugh from his engineer. When he's close enough to feel Rob's breath on the back of his neck, he stops. His skin jumps under the touch of Rob's free hand sliding across his waist to his stomach, and he lets out a small gasp when Rob pulls him back against himself.

"Did you just Moonwalk to me?" Rob says, voice lilting in amusement. The nervous laugh Felipe gives slides into a shy moan at Rob's mouth on his neck, melting under slow, wet kisses against his tanned skin.

"I walk like that so you do this," Felipe mumbles, head rolling forward as Rob kisses the top of his spine. He reaches back and curls his fingers into the shirt fabric at Rob's shoulder, keening softly, eyes slipping shut.

They snap back open with the sudden, stomach-twisting, irrational panic that a long camera lens might be pointed their way, glinting darkly in the indeterminate distance. He sucks in a breath, eyes darting around at the other balconies in the vicinity, and presses back against his lover. " _Rob--_ "

Rob either misses the urgency in Felipe's tone or he simply ignores it, drawing a whimper from the smaller man as his tongue swipes at his earlobe. Felipe squirms around in Rob's embrace and looks up at him, saucer-eyed all over again. The plea to stop, to maybe move somewhere more private, doesn't come; it dances on the tip of his tongue as he stares dumbly, fixated on Rob's easy smirk cast in shadow, and those eyes. The burn of arousal and alcohol settles low in his stomach. All he can hear is his own heart racing.

His gaze breaks away, down to the glass in Rob's hand, and he takes it - even the innocuous brush of their fingers as he does so sets off a fresh crackle of pleasure within him - meeting Rob's eyes again as he knocks the rest of the wine back himself before depositing the glass away from their feet.

He wets his lips and takes a breath.

"Maybe we should--"

It's as far as he gets, because Rob dips his head and brings his mouth to meet Felipe's with enough eager force to make the Brazilian step back to maintain his balance, hurriedly pressing himself into Rob in case the movement might have caught someone's eye indoors. Then Rob's hands are back at his waist, turning him around and pushing him up against the wall, his kisses hot and clumsy and hungry enough to make Felipe weak at the knees. He whimpers and tries to push himself up onto his tiptoes but his legs don't obey, and Rob's growl in response does nothing to help him stand up properly.

Their hands fumble, friction against fabric, gripping at the warm body beneath, finding the taunting slivers of bare skin only now and then. Rob grasps for Felipe's hand, pinning it to the wall space above his head; his knuckles scrape the concrete, and he barely notices. He grips Rob's hand tightly, fiercely, kissing deeply and shivering as he feels Rob's moan vibrate against his mouth. With arousal rippling through him and his senses assaulted, the fear of discovery slips from his mind.

Rob breaks from Felipe's mouth to kiss his throat, grope his crotch; the abruptness makes the Brazilian gasp raggedly. He's already half-hard and the way Rob's hand very deliberately cups his cock and rubs its length through his too-damn-thick jeans soon has him squirming, the stimulation there but not quite enough. A moan bursts from him, bright and breathless, before he can swallow it down, and Rob reacts with a filthy, careless chuckle against his hypersensitive skin. Felipe knows how helpless he is in his hands.

"Rob," he pants, hips pushing into Rob's hand, needing more, hand delving between them to wrest his belt buckle and jeans open. His progress is slowed when Rob's lips find his again, but he welcomes the slide of his tongue and groans at the press of his stiff cock against his stomach. Blindly he gropes to undo Rob's trousers, wanting him open, exposed.

Haste and fervour keep their clothes on, the increased friction from their loosened trousers and comparatively thin underwear being enough, _just_ enough. Felipe fucks the fabric, the friction, the feel of Rob's thigh firm between his legs. He arches from the wall to aid the thrust and rock of his hips, needy noises escaping him with each shallow breath.

Curses pass his lips in any language he can grasp for in the heated moment; Rob's curses remain in his native tongue, and there's something in each of his rough, drawled, accented _fuck_ s that Felipe cherishes. " _Fuck yes_ ," Rob pants against his parted lips, his hair giving that slight quiver as he rolls his hips against Felipe's stomach, and Felipe stretches up to kiss him. He wants more.

"Pick me up," Felipe whispers, strained and desperate, looping as much of an arm around Rob's neck as he could at his height. "I want to-- Want--"

He makes a sound not too far from a squeak as he finds himself abruptly hoisted clean off his feet, strong hands gripping the underside of his thighs. He makes a sound almost exactly like a pained grunt when Rob momentarily loses his balance and pushes Felipe back against the wall for support, making his head clunk the wall. There's a soft apology and a shared laugh, and smiles amidst their kisses.

"Y'just too heavy, you are--" Rob starts, getting no further thanks to Felipe's response of an indignant noise, a silencing kiss and a tweaked nipple, the latter doing little to aid Rob's already precarious balance. Rob resumes his teasing the moment Felipe's lips leave his. "One of the lightest drivers? Dunno where they get that from, I wouldn't wanna carry you any--"

Rob is silenced again, this time with a hand - two hands, actually - one clamping across his mouth and the other wrapping around his cock. Those grey-blue eyes go pleasingly wide, then slide shut when Felipe matches the motion of his hips to the slow stroke of his hand. Rob moans into his palm, and Felipe grins.

Feeling Rob's grip weaken, Felipe hooks his ankles together and tightens his legs around his lover's hips, his toned body taking more of the strain. He slides an arm around Rob's neck, freeing his mouth; preoccupied as it is with delivering low moans in response to the work of Felipe's other hand, no further insults are forthcoming.

Blood rushing hot in Felipe's veins, he feels the first shallow waves of his orgasm begin to build in the pit of his stomach. His attention shifts from Rob to himself momentarily, smearing the bead of pre-come at the head of his cock down its length, bucking sharply enough into the stimulation to push himself an inch away from the wall and force Rob to readjust his footing with a breathless chuckle. Felipe tries to jerk them off together, fumbling to take them both in one sticky hand, their not-quite-in-sync movements rendering it almost impossible; he gives up and refocuses on Rob alone, timing the roll of his hips with the stroke of his hand. Rob no doubt appreciates this, groaning wordlessly, fingers digging into Felipe's denim-covered ass. It's more welcome friction and pressure against his hot skin, skin that's alert to every shift of muscle, every ragged breath from Rob's body.

It's messy and far from comfortable - Felipe's quite sure he'll have a bruise on the back of his head later, and his back is beginning to complain - but Rob has hold of him and pleasure thrums through him with familiar, burgeoning intensity. He watches Rob with lust in his dark eyes, watches the flush in his cheeks deepen, the faint sheen of sweat beneath his messy fringe, the shine of his reddened bottom lip and pinkness of the tip of his tongue, he wants to kiss and bite--

"Fuck--!" Rob exclaims and inhales sharply, bringing Felipe out of his reverie. "Ah--!"

Rob spasms, hips thrusting hard and erratic, come spattering over Felipe's hand. He shudders and sinks to his knees, clutching Felipe to him until he is spent.

Much to Felipe's chagrin, Rob takes a few moments to recuperate; at any other time Felipe likely would've found Rob's warm breath arousing, the way it puffs from his parted lips against the crook of his neck, the way he gives his cheek a little nuzzle...he's too sensitive, too close, too desperate. The sight and sound of Rob coming had almost been enough to send him over the edge. Felipe runs his palms feverishly across Rob's back, squirming in his lap, hips bucking spasmodically at the slightest graze against his crotch. Rob still doesn't take the hint. Felipe whimpers and clasps Rob's head, lifting it and bringing his lips against his own.

" _I am going to burst--_ " he whines into Rob's mouth, between imploring little kisses.

"Oh, sorry, sorry--" Rob apologises hastily, cheeks seeming to flush even deeper than before, and if he says anything else when he grasps Felipe's swollen cock, Felipe does not hear it. His body stiffens, he cries out, and Rob has him in his arms as he goes to pieces.

Then he hears music. A lot louder than before. And the slide of his apartment's balcony door.

Where they are suddenly crashes back into his consciousness, his stomach lurching at the sound. His head snaps around and he stares towards the doors, eyes saucer-wide again, unable to stop the soft moans from sobbing out with each breath and the erratic buck of his hips as he rides out his orgasm. At first he doesn't even notice Rob's hand settling across his mouth, but when he does, he instinctively tries to shrink into his lap.

The door remains open, long shadows from within dancing across the floor. The music and conversation seem deafening, a nighttime clamour drowning out all of Felipe's thoughts - _almost_ all of Felipe's thoughts, because he realises that Rob's other hand is still pumping his cock, still making him come. Felipe's eyes dart to Rob for one brief second, making a hoarse sound in the back of his throat, but Rob's watching the open door too. Felipe doesn't stop him, doesn't slap his hand away, doesn't, can't, won't, his heart hammers in his chest, he arches into Rob's hand, _fuck fuck fuck someone's going to--_

" _Feche a porta!_ " Raffa's voice cuts through the noise, _close the door_. The door slides shut again. They are alone on the balcony.

His hips giving one last feeble buck and feeling as though his eyes have been pinned so wide that they might fall out of his head, Felipe's body sags with relief. Rob uncovers his mouth, Felipe uncurls his fingers from their panicked, vice-like grip in Rob's shirt, and for a while they regard each other, amidst the sound of their laboured breathing, in slightly stunned silence.

"You're quite loud sometimes," Rob says eventually, by way of pointless explanation. He blinks tiredly and smirks. " _I_ like it, but, y'know..."

Felipe tries to muster his most deadly look, and sinks back. He's further away from the wall than he realises, and flails a little before banging his head. Again. Rob chuckles - Felipe feels him vibrate with it - and reaches up to thread his fingers through Felipe's hair, who doesn't really have it in him to do anything but grin ruefully and lean into his touch.

With his heartrate returning to normal, Felipe's gaze returns to the closed door. He'd heard Raffa's voice clear as day. _Close the door_. In that moment, he isn't sure if she was being considerate to the rest of the apartment block, or if she...maybe she...

He pushes the uncomfortable thought to the back of his mind for now. "What were you going to do if..." he lets the question go partially unasked, nodding at the door instead, and looks back to Rob, who shrugs loosely.

"I dunno," Rob responds with obvious honesty. "Probably would've been caught."

Felipe's eyebrows climb and he laughs more than a little nervously. He also cannot deny the fresh ripple of excitement it sets off in his belly, but that's another thought for another time.

Rob complains of aching legs, so Felipe eases himself out of Rob's lap and to his feet, holding his open jeans up with one hand and helping Rob up with the other, sniggering a little as the older man grunts at the movement.

They glance around for a napkin, a tissue, even a towel, anything to clean up with as they button their flies, but there's nothing. Not a thing in sight, except perhaps some not-quite-big-enough-and-certainly-not-absorbent-enough leaves plucked from the nearby hedge. Felipe checks his pockets, Rob follows suit. Still nothing. Well, Rob has twenty Euros in his pocket, but he objects to wiping come from himself and his lover with a banknote after having sex on a balcony in Monaco because, well. _Really_.

"We have to go back in there soon," Felipe says.

Rob looks around once more, then reluctantly pulls the twenty from his pocket. "Shit."


End file.
